Compromisos
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Había matado, les había ejecutado, como un asesino a sangre fría. Su pasión nada más alejado de ello.


**Compromisos**

**Resumen:** Había matado, les había ejecutado, como un asesino a sangre fría. Su pasión nada más alejado de ello.

**Disclaimer:** Si así fuera quemaría todas las ruecas de Madara. No, sólo intento fundar mis préstamos bajo apariencias divertidas.

**Notas:** Estoy de vacaciones y tengo abundantes ideas inundando mi imaginación. Necesito un "ideero", no un pensadero. Eso es demasiado. Las mías son ideas, _pas pensées_.

Enjoy!

::::::

Estudiaron sus miradas inquisitivamente. El uno completamente confiado a sus habilidades y poderío infernal para triunfar; el otro vagamente desconfiado de las maquinaciones que aquella mente maligna pudiera estar tramando en aquellos instantes.

Observó como los hoyuelos se ahondaban en su semblante. Él temblaba del ímpetu con que veía logradas todas sus faenas después de muchos obstáculos. Él permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos inmutables denotaban sentimiento alguno, sus deseos crepitaban y bullían en su interior pero eso nadie podía saberlo porque ni él mismo era consciente de ello.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? ¿El treinta? ¿El cuarenta y seis? ¿Quizás el cincuenta por ciento? ¿El comodín?

Alzó las cejas en señal de su desprecio. Era lamentable.

–Ya veo. Aplaca esa cólera. No podemos negociar con tal malos tratos, Itachi –tanteó, más que ofertó, Madara. –Empecemos otra vez.

Itachi frunció el ceño, sus cejas ocultas detrás de su tupido cabello castaño, las largas pestañas le daban cierto aire maléfico, en vez, del acostumbrado encanto femenino, un punto en el cual más de uno parecía estar de acuerdo. Madara se retrepó sobre su asiento. Mucha incomodidad. Una incomodidad y molestia infinita, eso era lo que producía en él ese sucesivo silencio.

La mirada de Itachi seguía, rubí, sobre la suya. Sin letargos ni entumecimientos.

Titubeó.

–Ya basta. Yo soy el que oferta, tú demandas. De acuerdo. –monologó el que regía el porvenir del clan Uchiha. El rostro de Itachi no cambió un ápice en su primigenia obstinación. –De acuerdo.

Era como un loco. Un loco suelto. Y lo que era más: un loco suelto que monologaba dramáticamente a un muro infranqueable que ardía y llameaba en pasiones ocultas a la mirada suspicaz y certera del demente.

–¿De acuerdo? –escupió en voz alta.

Los ojos de Itachi relampaguearon. Lo peor, su ruina, era que el chico tenía razón. Él era quien estaba completa y absolutamente fuera de sus cabales.

–De acuerdo –se repitió, respondiendo en lugar de Itachi, a sí mismo. –El trabajo más sucio ya ha sido llevado a cabo. Tú cumpliste tu parte y yo la mía. Ambos nos arrojamos la soga al cuello por un momento. Ese momento ya no existe y no existirá nunca si tú aceptas y damos por cerrada la noche.

Un as de corazones pasó silbando a través de la mesa. Itachi había ganado.

–Muy bien, muy bien –trabajosamente, reprimió un bufido.

–¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez?

Había hablado, había hablado para desafiarlo nuevamente. Sí, le apetecía un buen jerez. Bien conservado en las medidas de lo posible.

Madara se irguió de su asiento, recogió la baraja en perfecto mazo envolviéndolo entre satenes negros y ajustando con lazo rojo, afirmó su larga cabellera azabache detrás de sus espaldas y profirió: –Está bien.

En lo sucesivo, Itachi se levantó también de la mesa de naipes para dirigirse, diligentemente, hasta la mesita ratona donde yacía bien dispuesto un gran tablero de ajedrez a cuadrados blancos y negros. Itachi se acomodó sobre uno de los cojines en el suelo del lado de las piezas negras, por lo que, Madara no pudo tomar otra resolución, y, sin más remedio, apostó su mala racha a las piezas blancas.

La suerte dependía mucho de la fortuna. La fortuna de un destino fortuito. El destino fortuito de la suerte.

Nunca se había considerado un nacido para la suerte. Todavía enzarzado entre sus cavilaciones y vacilaciones, movió el peón blanco de a dos casilleros. Itachi lo imitó en negro.

Minutos más tarde, el alfil negro amenazaba su reina blanca, las vestiduras de un rey que se mancha las manos con la sangre fraterna. Era un parricidio. Él asistía a su propio parricidio y todavía no caía en la cuenta…

–Escúchame, Itachi. Tú te comprometiste. Ahora, cumple. No seas irresponsable para con tus mayores.

Itachi reprimió una risa de ironía.

–Me comprometiste hasta los dientes –resopló Madara, sus ojos ya no seguían la línea recta de los de Itachi sino que contemplaban con horror sus resquicios de debilidad que rayaban su plan hasta el disparate.

–Estoy hasta el cuello. Tú insististe en meter las narices y te fuiste de boca. Tus manos pueden estar lavadas de tantas injurias e insidias. Aún así, tu reputación cabe en un pliegue de este cuento que me estás contando. Ese pliegue es el que te hace mi esclavo porque yo soy ese pliegue de secreto y discreción. Esa ocultación que tú deseas con la más viva de las ansiedades –completó Itachi, una risa sardónica le desfiguraba las facciones nobles y hermosas, viva imagen de todo lo que Madara había desperdiciado y perdido en sus fisgoneos en pos de la autoridad y el poder.

Itachi era dueño de la situación. Ya no cabía duda alguna. Estaba vencido, derrotado. Las piezas negras que se sublevaban a las blancas.

No podía simplemente aceptar el "me rindo". Las negras se alzaban majestuosas, imperiosas, dominantes de la última jugada.

–Me quedaré con lo que es mío. Siempre fue mío, nadie tiene derecho a reclamármelo –anunció Itachi, su dejo sombrío no dejaba traspasar emoción alguna de triunfo. –Me quedaré con él y tú puedes errar a tu antojo y por donde más te plazca por lo que a mí concierne.

Estaba vencido y era un mal perdedor.

–Cállate, diablo del infierno –clamó, un fulgor de locura encendía sus pupilas encarnadas e hinchadas ante tal agobiante humillación.

Itachi no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban forjados en un fuego que quemaba sin dejar cenizas.

–No hablarás. Él te cose los labios y tú no hablarás.

–¿Eres un Uchiha, Uchiha Madara? ¿Dónde quedó el decoro de nuestra casta? –interpeló Itachi, los ojos de Madara sangraban a borbotones. Era el poder de la espada y de la palabra. Y él, como un infame, totalmente privado de ellos. –¿Lo eres? Dame una prueba de ello.

Madara se encogió de hombros, columpiándose sobre su cojín, terriblemente enfurruñado consigo mismo por haber adoctrinado tan bien a su interlocutor. Su respuesta oscilaba entre negativas. Una nube negra había encapotado el firmamento de su mente.

–Es tuyo. No tengo derecho sobre él. Tú eres un Uchiha, tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Itachi curvó los labios en una sonrisa, le miraba de hito en hito, casi con afecto. Siempre cuidándose de no bajar la guardia.

Le extendió un pañuelo blanco con puntillas de fino encaje.

–Me voy. Este será nuestro noble compromiso –acotó un poco aturdido ante el súbito movimiento de Itachi que se había arrodillado ya sobre el cojín con el objeto de incorporarse.

–No. Yo me voy. Tú haz lo que quieras con este escondrijo –comentó Itachi con resolución.

Una tristeza interminable acudía ahora por entre sus poros de orgullo Uchiha. Siquiera podía ver a su vástago dándole la espalda en una marcha de ida sin retorno.

Antes de salir de la estancia, Itachi viró su recorrido unos tres pasos a la izquierda hasta la yaciente figura de su hermano dormido en el voluptuoso sillón de cuero. Extendió la mano para mecerle los cabellos de reflejos azulados que contrastaban violentamente con la cresta albina y roja bordada detrás de su cabeza. Se inclinó para depositar un beso gentil y lleno de afecto sobre los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke murmuró ininteligiblemente entre sueños mientras Itachi le alzaba entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Madara ladeaba la cabeza observando la escena de amor que él había dejado atrás, muy atrás, en sus remotos recuerdos. Itachi se volvió para mirarle por última vez.

Su persona podía estar marchita, su reputación muerta y enterrada, más, su noble linaje no podía menguar así como así. Itachi aún le observaba cuando él agitó el pañuelo blanco teñido en matices escarlatas.

Itachi sonrió. Madara sonrió a su vez. Eran sonrisas Uchiha de las genuinas. No alardeaban por una felicidad eterna sino por un momento de afecto que les dejaba sin aliento, literalmente.

–Es un compromiso de amor que tengo para con él.

Madara asintió, comprendiéndolos.

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** ¿Algún postor interesado en el porvenir de Madara?


End file.
